fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WWTH-DT
WWTH-DT, virtual and digital VHF channel 2, is a LUCASRIO-O&O station serving and licensed to Welterhampton, North Welter. WWTH-DT is owned by LUCASRIO Media Group Inc., as part of a duopoly with Welterhampton-licensed ABC-affiliated station WELT-DT (channel 7). The two stations share studios and transmitter in the LUCASRIO Studios in Welterhampton, near the Welter Imperial towers. The station is simulcasted on Dom Flavio-based semi-sattelite station MDFC-DT(virtual 55 and digital UHF channel 56). History Early years; Independent(1951-1986) The station signed on in February 5, 1951 as WTH-TV, become the Capital City's first television station. was the only station in Welterhampton until 1969 with foundation of MWUB-TV (now MCFT-DT - NBC), MFVE (Defunct in 1991 until 2018 - CBS) in 1971 and WELT in 1973. The station debuts local newscasts in January 1st, 1968 (same day that change station name WTH-TV to WWTH-TV) with the 6PM Report with Dan Johns and 11PM Report with Jack Joseph. In 1974 become the Welterhampton's first television station with Color Television. In 1976 the newscasts changed names to Action 2 News. In April 1984, Signed on MDFC-TV in Dom Flavio(2 weeks after becoming city). In December 1985, the broadcaster is in the process of selling to an owner named Paulo Reinaldo to broadcast the programming in Portuguese-language, The station was sold in May 1986. In Dom Flavio, MDFC was operated by Gannett Company(Now Tegna) from 1985 until 1994. MDFC debuts in 1985, the first primetime newscast in Welterhampton, called The Ten O'Clock News. In 1986, MDFC became to the FOX affiliate. In 1992, the Dom Flavio station debuts the morning newscast called 55 In the Morning. Portuguese-language station(1986-present) In May 11, 1986, the station switch to the portuguese-language station, called TV Welterhampton, broadcasting the brazilian-television Rede Globo programming until Lucas A. Welter sell the station in 2001 become again the independent station, Newscasts started calling TVW Notícias respectively. In July 2006, WWTH become the first TV station in High Definition(HD newscasts in November 2007) In October 3, 2012, the station came to call LUCASRIO 2 and LUCASRIO Notícias(newscasts). In 2018, WWTH-DT moves the old studios(used from 1975-2018) to the modern and new newsroom and studios, including the new tower. In January 2019, Channel 2 announces return of English-language station from sister station WELT-DT subchannel(7.2), called 2 On Your Side, Action2News became produce in english by WELT-DT at 7:00AM, 12:30PM, 4:00PM and 7:00PM on WELT-DT2. In November 22nd 2019, the station would produce the last edition of Action2News on 25 at 10:00PM, the station previously announced that 10:00PM newscasts move to WWTH-DT3, but announced that the 10PM newscast will continue on MCTY, now simulcasted with WWTH-DT3, and debuts the 8AM and 3PM newscasts from MCTY. MCTY also rebroadcasts 11PM newscast at 1AM. WWTH-DT produces morning, noon, 5PM, 6PM, 6:30PM(World Edition) and 11PM(formerly 10PM), weekend morning, 5PM, 6PM and 11PM newscasts, sports and entertainment programming. MDFC-DT, became the semi-sattelite station in October 2019, the Dom Flavio's LUCASRIO now produces the Morning(6:00AM), 6:00PM and 11:00PM newscasts. Digital Television Sister Stations * WELT-DT(7, ABC) * MDFC-DT(55, LUCASRIO - Dom Flavio) * MCTY(25, MyNetwork - Spruce City) - Owned by Welter Imperial Group Inc, LUCASRIO operates the station * WFIF-DT(15, Ronansburgh) News branding(s) * The 6PM/11PM Report(1968-1976) * Action2News(1976-1986; 2019-present) * TVW Notícias(1986-2012) * LUCASRIO Notícias(2012-present) * Noticias Univision Norte de Welter(2006-present; WWTH-DT2, formerly MUNI-LP) * MCTV News at Ten(2019-present; WWTH-DT3) News Theme(s) * The Action News Theme - Tom Sellers(1971-1976) * Move Closer To Your World - Mayoham Music(1976-1978) * Look For Us - Telesound(1978-1980) * The Winners - Peters Communications(1980-1981) * The One For All - Gari Media Group(1981-1984) * KSL 1981 News Theme(1984-1985) * Hello News - Gari Media Group(1985-1993) * PraçaTV 1986 Theme - Rede Globo(1993-1996 - used from news opening) * WNDU 1986 Theme - Tuesday Productions(1993-1995 - used from news tease and close) * PraçaTV 1996 Theme - Rede Globo(1996-1999 - used from news opening) * PraçaTV 1998 Theme - Rede Globo(1999-2001 - used from news opening) * Production Music: Raw Power - Network Music(1995-2001 - used from news tease and close) * News Edge - Stephen Arnold Music(2001-2002) * Counterpoint - Stephen Arnold Music(2002-2005) * impact - 615 Music(2005-2013, 2015) * Newschannel - Gari Media Group(2013-2015) * Overture - Stephen Arnold Music(2015-2017) * in-Sink - 615 Music(2017-2019) * Guardian - Stephen Arnold Music(2019-present - only morning newscasts). * Convergence - Stephen Arnold Music(2019-present - only noon newscasts). * Right Here, Right Now - 615 Music(2019-present - only 5PM newscasts). * This is Your News - Gari Media Group(2019-present - previously used on WELT from 1998-2006, used from 6PM and 11PM). Anchors Current on-air * Lucas A. Welter(owner and 5PM and 11PM anchor from WWTH, 10PM from WWTH-DT3 and MCTY, since 1986) * Rita P. Rios(MLS-DT owner and 5PM, 6PM and 11PM anchor since April 2019, former MUNI-LP news anchor from 2009-2010(weekend) and 2010-2019(weeknights) * Marisa Matos(6PM and 11PM anchor since October 2019). * João Neves Matos(11PM anchor since November 2019). * Mike Mitchell(10PM anchor from WWTH-DT3). * John Roads(10PM sports anchor from WWTH-DT3; previously works on WELT from 1985-1997) * Dan Michaels(10PM meteorologist from WWTH-DT3) * Jennifer Smith(morning anchor from WWTH-DT3). * Stacey Martinez(weekend morning anchor from WWTH-DT3) * Kennedy 'Ken' Johnston(weekend 10PM anchor from WWTH-DT3 and MCTY) * Tom Taft(chief meteorologist from WELT-DT and WWTH-DT3) * Kyle Thomas(sports director form WELT-DT and WWTH-DT3) * Enzo Morales(WWTH-DT2 anchor) * Julia Elena Avellaneda(WWTH-DT2 anchor) * Ronan Colinas(noon and MDFC 6PM news anchor) * Lúcia Teodoro(reporter and morning anchor) * Henrique Barbosa(morning anchor) * Álvaro Penha(chief meteorologist) * Júlio Almeida Mota(meteorologist) * Rose Barcelos(traffic) * Natália Barcelos(Rose's mom, reporter and weekend 6PM and 11PM anchor; also worked from 1991-1999) * Maurício Nunes(sports) * Karen Mota(sports director) * Carol Mota(Karen's sister, entertainment) * Túlio Garcia(commentary) * Arnaldo Boechat(LR National News anchor) * César Salinas(news updates) * Paulo Paiva(reporter and weekend 6PM and 11PM anchor) * Karina Moura(reporter and morning anchor) Former on-air * Stanley Drummond(1926-1997) (founder and reporter; 1951-1979: died in March 1997) * Jack Joseph(born 1950) (1968-1986; 2018-2019, later on MEDV in Endreaville, South Welter from 1986 to 2009 and MSOE from 2009-2018, Retired in August 2019, but returns in November as news general director) * Anthony Johnson(born 1957) (reporter and anchor; 1977-1980, 1983-1985; now on sister station WELT-DT) * Mary Lynx (reporter; 1979-1984; now on sister station WELT-DT) * Ana Johnson(reporter: 1980-1986; now news anchor on MLS-DT) * Dan Johns(1933-1982) (1968-1980, died in 1982) * Don Johnson(1929-2007) (Meteorologist, 1973-1986, died in October 2007) * Patrick Davis(born 1959) (Sports anchor, 1977-1986, now anchor on MLS-DT in Little Stark, Welter Valley) * Mara Luiza Oliveira(news anchor, 1993-2009 and 2017-2019) Category:Minecraft Television Category:LUCASRIO Television Network Category:North Welter TV Category:Univision Network Affiliates Category:LUCASRIO Media Group Inc. Category:Former independent stations